power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Harris
Jasmine Harris 'is the Second Pink Thunderstorm Ranger and is the Blue Geo Ranger And is the first Blue Turbo Ranger. (Power Rangers: Thunderstorm (Season 2)) Biography Power Rangers: Thunderstorm (Season 2) Jasmine first met the Ranger teens when saving a baby along with her friends Trey Wilkes and Jake Stewar. The three of Them live in Sierra, California and were visiting Riverside to return represent Sierra in the Team Ninja Competition. Because of her skill as a Martial arts, Jasmines me became an immediate target of Lady Morticia, And along with Trey and Jake, ended up kidnapped by Goldonna and thrown in the Dimension of Despai, along with their favorite Sierra teacher, Mr. Anderson. Luckily, the Power Rangers came to the rescue them just in time, but not before Jasmine, Trey, and Jake discovered the Rangers’ identities when Susie Gold and Carmen Rodriguez had to take off Drew Hale’s helmet after Drew fought with the Serpent of Darkness. Jasmine, Trey, and Jake were later taken to th Command Center to meet Telexa and were sworn to secrecy. Jasmine (along with Trey and Jake) eventually moved to Riverside permanently. ''Thunderstorm, Pink! -Jasmine Jasmine was Chosen to replace Nicole Holden as the '''Pink Power Ranger after Nicole and her fellow Rangers Rico Lopez, and Max Collins were selected to attend the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerlan. Jasmine was entrusted with the powers of the Pink Thunder Coin and the Pink Crane Thunderzord. Unknowingly at the time, her great-great-great-Grandmother had already wielded the power of the Pink Ranger when Carmen travelled back in time accidentally. In Season 3 of Power Rangers Ninja Thunder, ''entitled Ninja Quwst, 16 year old Jasmine went through one Of the most disastrous events for a Pink Ranger (despite her not being the leader) when the Thunderzords were Destroyed by Vida and her band of Monsters, thus also destroying the original Dinozords and damaging the Power Coins begin use. Jasmine later gained new Ninja powers of the Falcon, becoming the '''Pink Ninja Ranger'. As a Ninja Ranger, She could perform slide-teleportatio, the decoy suit trick, and other Ninja power. Jasmine’s Ninja Power was enchanced strength and the ability to quickly climb up Surfaces. Jasmine also gained the ability to pilot the Falcon Ninjazord, as well as the Pink Shogunzord. She was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. The Rangers managed to get the Geo Crystal, but wanted to make sure that Mistress Vile couldn’t get it again, so the Rangers split it into five sub Crystals and sent them to different points in history. Power Rangers: Geo Power Rangers Turbo Part 2 Ranger Forms File:0C72C1B5-DCCD-415E-926F-6C6C6E34FC97.png|Pink Thunderstorm Ranger Trivia * Jasmine Harris was the second blonde Pink Ranger in the series. The First was her predecesso, Nicole. * Of the first three replacemen Rangers, Jasmine was the only one who fought with her predecessor. * She and fellow ranger, Trey Wilkes became a couple in Turbo. * Future Ranger, Zack Chase experienced being jealous of another Ranger, like Jasmine did with Nicole, in the episodd, Power of Six. See Also * Nicole Holden - The Ranger She replaced as the Pink Ranger. * Chris Henderson - The Ranger who replaced her as Blue Turbo Ranger. * Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star - Super Sentai counterpar in Dairanger. * Momoko - Super Sentai Counterpart in Maskman * Susie-Jasmine Friendship - A Friendship between Susie Gold and Jasmine Harris. J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J